Sing Me A Song
by readingfreak101
Summary: Chad and Gabriella have been sneaking around, What happens when Troy and Taylor break up with them? Will there plan work and get the couples back together? REPOSTED! Troyella and Chaylor!


**I decided to repost this because well, it had a lot of mistakes in it. I hope you like this new version. Please review this time, last time I only got one review.**

* * *

**Still There For Me**

Everyone was at Taylor's birthday party. She was having a good time but it wouldn't have been better if Chad was here with her. Troy was feeling the same way, they both missed them but they couldn't trust them.

A week ago both couples had broken up, Taylor and Troy had noticed that Chad and Gabriella had been spending a bit too much time together, so they broke up with them. When they had asked them about it, they didn't try and defend themselves, they avoided the topic.

Chad and Gabriella had been crushed when they had been dumped but soon realized that if their plan worked out like it was supposed to, they would be back in their significant others arms.

No one else knew about the plan so they were being shunned, but only by the gang. only their parents really knew what was going on.

The music stopped in the middle of a song and everyone groaned. Gabriella walked up onto the make shift stage that was in the living room with a microphone. She noticed the gan glaring at her but shook it off.

"Is everyone having a good time?" She asked. The whole gang minus Chad was staring at her from a table near the center. There were cheers from everyone.

"Well, a couple of people here are mad at me." People awed and she laughed. "Yes well, Chad wanted to find something perfect for Taylor's birthday. When he finally found it he needed my help. We have been working on it for the past three months, you have no idea how late he has kept me up." Everyone laughed. Taylor and Troy were staring up at her, they suddenly felt bad about breaking up with them.

"I hope you like it and know that we're sorry," Gabriella said speaking to Troy and Taylor. Music started playing but she didn't sing instead Chad came up from behind her. There were some gasps but soon it was quiet again.

_Chad_

_Lately I've been thinkin' bout _

_The things that we've been though _

_And I don't know if I'd be here _

_If not for you _

_I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And you should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down _

_Both _

_Cause I, I wanna tell you that I'm sorry _

_And I, I _

_Even when I'm not giving enough _

_And I'm taking too much _

_You're still there for me _

_Even when I got nothing at all _

_And I'm ready to fall _

_You're still there for me(there for me) _

_There for meeeee _

_Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me _

_Gabriella _

_Sometimes I know I can be so hard to understand( it's okay) _

_Even when I;m lost you show me who I really am _

_Like with me it hasn't always been an easy ride( ohhhh) _

_But because of you I've learned _

_To lose my selfish pride _

_Both _

_Cause I, I wanna tell you that I'm sorry _

_And I, I even when I'm not giving enough _

_And I'm taking too much _

_You're still there for me _

_Even when I got nothing at all _

_And I'm ready to fall _

_You're still there for me(there for me) _

_There for me _

_Even when I can't be there for you _

_Chad_  
_Oh you're always there for me yeah _

_Oh I know it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love) _

_Even when I'm not giving enough_

_Both _

_And I'm taking too much _

_You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me _

_Chad_

_Even when I can't be there for you _

_When I can't be there _

_Gabriella _

_Even when I can't be there for you _

_Both _

_You're always there for me._

No one moved after the song ended all that could be heard were cries. Taylor was crying into Sharpay's shoulder, Sharpay was crying on Zeke's and Kelsi on Jason's. Troy had even let a few slip himself. Suddenly there was a roar of applause. They waved silently and walked off the stage.

"What do you think? Do you think she liked it? What if I blew it," Chad started firing off questions once they got off stage. She laughed a little before putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I think she loved it. She wouldn't be crying if she didn't." Gabriella showed him the gang who was still crying. "Let's go and sit down, they'll come to us, hopefully," she said and led him to a table.

"I can't believe I broke up with him," Taylor sobbed. The girls were comforting her while the guys stood back and watched.

"I broke up with Gabi too. Do you think they'll forgive us?" Troy asked everyone, no one spoke not knowing what to say.

"Let's just start by going over and talking to them. I see them sitting at a table right now and it looks like Gabi is trying to calm Chad down." Kelsi said, they all looked over to the table where Gabriella and Chad were sitting.

"Okay," Taylor said in a small voice. She and Troy led them over to their table. Taylor was the first to speak.

"That was beautiful," she said not looking at them. They looked at each other and smiled.

"It was all for you," Gabriella said. Taylor leaned down and hugged Chad.

"I'm so sorry. I love you," she whispered in his ear. He was grinning from ear to ear when she pulled away. They were about to kiss and Troy was going to say something but Gabi got there first.

"Hold up." They pulled apart and Taylor looked at her weirdly.

"What, you know I'm sorry to you too." Gabriella nodded but held up a blind fold.

"It's not over yet. Don't worry, we cleared it with all of our parents and it is right outside." All of their jaws dropped.

"What do you mean you cleared it with all of our parents," Zeke asked. Chad and Gabriella smiled at each other.

"Just put the blindfold on and you'll find out," Chad said. Taylor grabbed the scarf and tied it around her head. Chad led her out to the backyard. "You can look," he said. The rest of the gang was right behind him.

"Oh my god," was all she could get out. The backyard was decorated with white. Everywhere you looked there was white. In the middle there was a table set for two. No one was going to be eating but they could just sit down and talk. Taylor let a few tears fall before turning to Chad and kissing him. Everyone watched the scene in front of them with tears in their eyes.

"How did you do all of this," Jason asked. Gabriella turned around.

"Like we said, all of your parents helped us. We couldn't do it ourselves so we asked them. Why do you think Taylor's parents were so mad at her for breaking up with Chad? They all came out here while the party was going on and set it up, but then they left." Taylor and Chad came back over to them after talking and more kissing.

"So are you two back together," Sharpay asked. Taylor nodded. All of the girls ran up to her and they hugged but Gabi's lasted the longest.

"Your turn," Chad said to Troy who was watching Gabi. "Go get her." Chad gave him a push in the right direction and stepped back pretending to be talking to the guys. Troy walked over to the girls and tapped Gabi on the shoulder. The rest went over to their boyfriends

"Hi," she said. His hand went up to the back of his neck.

"Hi, look Gabi I was a complete idiot and I'm really sorry and—" He started rambling but the next thing he knew her lips were on his. He slowly realized what was going on and started kissing back.

"I love you," she said when they broke apart.

"I love you too, always and forever." They walked back over to the group. After the girls were done celebrating that everyone was back together they went back into the party.

* * *

**Please review. I really want to know if you liked it or even if you absolutely hated it. I really don't care as long as you review. lol. Maybe I do care but I want to know!**

**Amanda**


End file.
